Talk:Entropy Manipulation/@comment-24053170-20140817064703/@comment-5520710-20140819024755
Here's a summarized version from TYPE-MOON wikia (only for those who're new to TYPE-MOON) The fifth magic has somehwat relations to the second magic, it's more like an evolved type of the second magic. With the Fifth magic, Aoko can not only necessarily time travel, she can manipulate time so to speak as well as some form of parallel dimensions. Next, She can send attacks/Incidents/events/phenomenon to the past or the future, anytime she wants E.g. Let's say another magus fired a magic bullet at Aoko. Using the fifth magic, she can send that bullet to the past or the future, and as to how far in the future or the past is up to her, she can probably send it to millions of years later at the same spot in the emptiness of space where the Earth no longer exist. Furthermore, she can use this ability to "wear"/"cloak" herself with multiple copies of herself from alternate timeline and dimensions to lower and negate attacks. (probably from parallel dimensions) E.g. By "cloaking" herself with multiple copies of herself, she can cause the area around her to be distorted to affect those dimensions and causing the attacks to be "split/"Shared" among those dimensions. Say a magic bullet of 100 units was shot towards Aoko, Aoko decides to "cloak" herself with 1000,000 dimension copies. Hence, the magic bullet's power is now 100 units divided by 1000,000. And she can trade time for gaining experience she couldn't possibly have. For firther explanation, regarding the fifth magic, I'll take an example from Mahoyo E.g. Aoko does not send things to different dimension, like the second magic, she sends them to different time within the SAME dimension. That means the time she exchanges must be handled uniquely if she wishes to make the changes permamnent. , such as in the case with ressurecting Soujuurou. The ten years borrowed from him wil be returned as a one-sided exchange like that will leave the total mess of time in the current time-axis unchanged. Winding back "Soujuurou's five minutes" would normally mean that he would return as being a corpse after the magic effects expire, as time travel carried out without changing the world cannot change the past. She has to either truly ressurect him, OR take those actually existing five minutes and place them somewhere very far away(Assuming it might be at the end of time=entropy) Due to the fact that limitless possibilities = limitless parallel dimensions. For Aoko's case , it's kinda like placing something in one fixed timeline , her magic seems to be in the shape of a wormhole in the timeline. She can only send things back to one past and one present, but future wise, she can send it to pretty much anywhere else she wants. The fifth magic is one f***ed up logic , from where i understand, the fifth is originally considered "a part of the second magic" , and as we do not fully well what the second magic is capable of, we can only think it's really F***ed up logic compared to the second. In the end, the over usage of the fifth magic might mean the end of the universe if she doesn't even care about it at all. @Sandubadear, all magic are equally complex , the only thing that makes the fifth so intriguing and make it seem like Aoko is one heck of a dangerous woman is because TYPE-MOON has released most details regarding the fifth magic and shown it in Mahoyo. The other 4 magic were not fully explained as much as the fifth magic by Nasu or the company.